Inadaptado
by MaryJane-In-Holland
Summary: Abbie hace un comentario que da a Ichabod mucho que pensar. Enmedio de una investigación, Ichabod deja que sus pensamientos y dudas sobre haber despertado doscientos años después, en un mundo completamente diferente... fluyan, haciendo que se sienta un total inadaptado.


**Hace un buen que he querido hacer un one-shoot sobre esta maravillosa serie que me enamoró desde el episodio piloto y, pues, aquí está. Sólo he visto un fic de Sleepy Hollow en español...**

**Y me dije "Why not?" así que me animé a publicarlo ya.**

**Sucede luego de que Frank, el capitán y el jefe de Abbie, se enfrenta con el jinete y lo capturan y antes de que Ichabod se entere de que tiene un hijo con Katrina. No recuerdo los episodios, lo siento. *memoria a corto plazo* **

**En fin, aquí está, es muy, muy coritito. No sé que tal lo tomen porque lo escribí a las dos de la mañana, espero no sea un desastre y... fin. Ojalá alguien se digne a llegar al final. Espero no aburrilos(?) Gracias. **

_**Inadaptado**_.

-Debe ser difícil para ti.-opinó Abbie, ojeando otro de los libros en la mesa y viéndolo de reojo.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que él se había cruzado en su camino.

Ichabod sólo se limitó a suspirar dejando de lado su atención hacia los escritos que habían sacado de internet hace unos días. Abbie entendió con ese suspiro que sí. Era difícil para él.

¿Cómo alguien se atreve a preguntar a otro alguien que si le es difícil despertar doscientos años después? sin las personas que conocías, sin familia, sin amigos... nadie.

Nada era igual para Ichabod. Nada. Sólo sabía que tenía una misión que cumplir ahora que sabía quién era el jinete que tenía cautivo a Katrina, o al menos tenía una idea de quién era.

Extrañaba a Katrina. Aún recordaba la primera vez que se vieron... negó con la cabeza, tratando de deshacer su idea de recordarla en ése preciso momento. No era un buen momento para recordar, no. Su atención tenía que estar enfocada en otra cosa.

Abbie entendió con ese suspiro que sí le era difícil el haber despertado en otra época; llena de tecnología, formas de vestir, palabras y costumbres diferentes... Aún recordaba el haberle explicado todo, o al menos la mayoría, de las cosas que le rodeaban. Ella comprendía que había que darle tiempo, al fin y al cabo, llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en el siglo XXI. Menos de un año.

Ichabod contaba con que, ahora, las personas tenían formas más fáciles de hacer las cosas. Con internet, ya no tenían que ir a la Biblioteca y buscar en libros la información que requerían, sólo con unas cuantas tecleadas y un clic conseguían todo; con el teléfono celular podían comunicarse con cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar; con la televisión podían enterarse sobre lo que ocurría alrededor del mundo y entretenerse; ahora ya no tenían que usar caballos y carrozas para moverse de un lugar a otro, ahora usaban autos.

Todo lo había sorprendido completamente.

-Sí, es difícil.-respondió al fin, luego de tanto pensarlo. Abbie quitó sus ojos del libro y lo miro, suspirando.

-Escuchar... sé que esto es horrible para ti y, sé que quieres volver a ver a tu esposa, pero-detuvo su hablar buscando las palabras correctas.-primero hay que hacer esto. Es un milagro que el capitán nos creyera, ¿sabes?-dijo un tanto entusiasmada.

Ahora que Frank había visto al dichoso jinete y enfrentado con él, supo que Ichabod no estaba ahí para nada.

Ichabod hizo una media sonrisa de lado al escucharla, Abbie lo vio sonreír y ella le imitó para luego, ambos volver a sus tareas. Abbie volvió la vista hacia el libro, pasando la página e Ichabod lo hizo con los escritos.

Dejó de ponerles atención de nuevo, pensando en todo lo que habían hecho juntos... la primera vez que la vio, cuando ella le enseñó a usar cosas, como el microondas y la computadora, al mismo tiempo que él se excusaba a hacer lo que ella con esos aparatos diciéndole que era brujería, cuando se negó a usar las ropas de ese siglo, cuando descubrió esa bebida negra que Abbie llamó café, cuando él casi da su vida para detener al jinete, todas las veces anteriores en las que había un nuevo caso que involucraba al jinete y ellos tenían que detenerlo... miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

Suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que aún le quedaba mucho, mucho que aprender de esos nuevos tiempos que se le hacían presentes todos los días. Ichabod en medio de tantas personas como ella, se sentía, nada más y nada menos que un inadaptado.


End file.
